


My Little Blob

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AAC Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Dreamnoblade angst, Dreamnoblade fluff, Dreamnoblade smut, Empathetic Technoblade, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soft Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, dream blob, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Who knew if Dream snuck into Technoblade's home as a Dream blob would start a whole new friendship..then turn into something more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 24
Kudos: 691





	My Little Blob

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE HELP

Fluff, Angst, and Smut.  
Dreamnoblade   
Warning: Dream blob.  
uh oh...

Blobby boi...,,,

Anything that happened on the 16th is not counted in this at the moment, I was writing this before the whole 16th/20th/etc thing.

Also this has an idea I had written on my TechnoDream oneshots, I'm just writing it with a different plot this time. I thought it would fit well with this chapter.

I honestly dont know why I have written Dream blob again  
This isnt the end  
It will come back my friends :)

Btw this is 12k+ words   
Sorry i got so fucking invested in this idea LMFAO

-

Also, according to wattpad statistics, only a small percentage of people who read my stories are actually following me, so if you end up liking this chapter, consider following, it's free, and you can always unfollow later. Enjoy the rest of this story.

-

PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE COMMENTS PLZ, ESPECIALLY WITH HOW HARD I WORKED ON THIS-

3rd POV

The blob squished himself under the spruce door, looking around, hopping over to somewhere more secret. He was just looking around at the moment, in his blob form, a secret form.

He was just sneaking around the others house, a bit curious. For a moment he thought no one was home, hearing no one inside. He jumped out, hopping around the place, up onto an ender chest, looking around. His lil blobby eyes widening when someone came down the ladder, jumping down to hide behind a chest.

The pinkette who had came down noticed the movement, "eh?" he fixed up his pony tail, walking over. He looked around the room confused, Dream blob/Dream peeking out from the side.

In his head he was cursing "Fuck fuck- Technoblade saw me just great." he repeated in his head. Techno turned his head as Dream peeked his head back in, "What the hell.." he approached. He got down on his knees and peaked over at

His red eyes widened at the sight of the small blob, eyes narrowing once again, he knew it was Dream already. He played it off though, reaching one hand over, picking the blob up and getting off the ground. "Aww.. blob.. how cute." He muttered in a monotone voice, pulling the blob close to his own chest, "Blob."

Dream didn't know how to react to this, Technoblade was literally babying him, and holding him close to his chest. Dream couldn't deny how much he enjoyed this, he liked the affection, and in return he let out a little happy blob sound. "Aww." Technoblade leaned down and kissed the top of the blobs head, smiling more. Techno wouldn't deny how cute the blob was, it was incredibly cute. Techno went up stairs to his room, laying down on his bed with the blob.

He threw his own covers over him, bringing the blob close to him, cuddling it and keeping it warm. Dream was happy to just give in and melt into the others cuddles, he was touch starved, and him in blob form just made him want more attention. That was exactly what he got, plus Techno holding onto him protectively, nuzzling the blobs head.

Dream rested in the others arms, nice and warm. He loved the way this felt, this was a feeling he had not felt in so long, and he loved it. Dream closed his eyes and began to slowly fall asleep. He was driving off to sleep, comfortable and warm, save in the arms. Usually when Dream slept he slept with 'one eye open', meaning when he fell asleep, he was always very alert and cautious.

Right now though he felt incredibly safe, easily falling asleep, melting into the others comfortable warmth. Techno felt the blob go limp in his hold, looking and smiling, "Homeless." he laughed a bit, putting his head back down. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with the blob in his arms, sound asleep.

The two fully fell asleep together, Techno snoring quietly, holding the blob safely in his arms. The blob physically wasn't able to escape from the others comforting hold, either way he really didn't want to escape. Dream had no reason to be scared of Techno, they had a neutral/positive relationship, one of Dream's best relationships these days.

-

The next morning soon came, Dream was back in normal form. Technoblade's eyes slowly opened, seeing the other rolled over, curled up in a ball. Techno smiled softly, moving close to the other, arms wrapping around the others body. He nuzzled the others dirty blonde locks, Dream groaning, eyes opening slowly. He had his clothes and mask on still, he slowly reached his hands up, taking his mask off, leaving it on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, not even realizing he was being held by someone, up until he slowly rolled over. He tiredly looked at the person in bed with him, green eyes staring into red. "Morning." Techno told the other, "Morning..." Dream was very tired. He moved closer to Technoblade, cuddling the males chest, sighing. Techno put his arms around the other more, nuzzling the dirty blonde locks.

"Dream.. few questions, why the hecc were you in my home!?" Techno asked first, Dream groaning, "It was cold outside okay.." Dream mumbled softly, cuddling Techno more. Techno sighed and continued to cuddle Dream, "that's what you get for being homeless." Techno told the other.

"im- im not homeless.." Dream muttered to the other, "either way homes are overrated.." He muttered, Techno laughing a bit. "If you had a home you being cold wouldn't be a problem.." Technoblade told the other. "i- fine. I am homeless, happy!?!?" Dream growled, looking up at the other with angry green eyes. Techno raised an eyebrow, moving his hand up, touching the others freckled cheeks to soothe the male. Easily Dream was soothed and his expression softened, him pouting a bit, closing his eyes.

Techno sighed once again, "Didn't expect you to admit it." Techno continued to soothe Dream. Dream stood silent and just melted as the other touched him in any sort of way, not caring about much more things. "Dream.. you can stay here, alright?" Techno told the other, "Not 24/7 but.. to sleep- whatever you want actually." Techno told the other.

His thoughts drifted over to the blob, "Plus your blob form is adorable.,." He smiled softly. Dream opened his eyed, suddenly with a green poof, he was in blob form once again. Techno looked at the blob, patting it's head, Dream very happy once again. Techno picked the blob up once again, laying on his back, putting the blob on his chest. His finger moved up and poked the soft white cheek, a green hue forming on them. Techno smiled more, slowly getting up, putting the blob on his head.

Dream rested up on the others head, looking at the tall view he had, especially since Techno was very fucking tall. He was the literal skyscraper of the whole smp. The blob just towered up above and watched as Techno made breakfast, Techno basically having a heart attack when the blob jumped down. He watched as Dream bounced on the ground, not taking any sort of fall damage, and then poofing right back into normal form once again.

He got up, dusting himself, going back upstairs to grab his mask. He attempted to leave the home to go do some things, but he was promptly stopped by The Blade. Insisting Dream stood for breakfast, which after a bit, he agreed and sat down.

Technoblade continued to make breakfast, the two of them talking, soon though the door opened. Philza Minecraft came through the door, "Techno I'm bac-" he looked at Dream and Techno, "Oh, hello Dream." Phil was still polite to Dream, even if Dream was very fucking shady.

Homeless man was just misunderstood smh, also it's not his fault he likes blowing things up!

"hello" Dream responded, Techno continuing to make breakfast, "Phil do you want some breakfast..?" Techno asked the elder.

"No thanks mate, not hungry right now." Phil then went to brewing some potions. Techno and Dream went back to their conversation, Phil listening into the two joking around.

Phil didn't trust Dream much, he didn't want what happened to Tommy to happen to Techno. He soon left the home once again with the potions, leaving the two males alone, Techno serving Dream breakfast soon after. They two sat down together, Dream eating happily, he hadn't had home food in quite a while. Techno smiled at the others happiness, moving his hand, touching the others dirty blonde locks.

Dream leaned into the others touch as he ate his pancake, happy, and not minding the other touching his head. Techno jumped when the door opened once again, Phil coming in to see the two, Techno moving his hand away quickly and grabbing his own fork. Dream dropped his fork, laughing with a mouthful, covering his mouth. Even Phil had laughed at Techno who was very flustered, Phil grabbing the thing he needed, "Have fun you two." He decided to put the smallest bit of trust into Dream.

Soon Techno was laughing at Dream who was almost choking, patting the others back. Dream swallowed his food, taking his mask off, putting it beside him. The two of them laughed away with plates on their laps, they then continued to eat once they could, Dream feeling very relaxed. He had forgotten that just a day ago he was wandering a empty tundra, all alone, homeless.

Now he was with Techno, who was one of his favorite people to talk to/be around, mostly because Techno wasn't an idiot- and generally was a nice guy. You see, Technoblade was considered to be a cold fella, someone who just wants blood. In reality once you get close to him, he was a nice guy, and Dream had almost gotten to that level. Techno was someone Dream could joke around and have fun with. Also another thing was Technoblade didn't get terrified every time he saw Dream walk up, it was like Dream was another normal person. They were basically like the two gods of the server, who treated each other equally.

The two ate breakfast happily, Techno collecting the plates, leaving them on the counter to clean in a bit. Techno sighed a bit, grabbing his red robe, "I have a few things to do Dream, I'll be back in a bit.." Techno told the other, Dream feeling a bit down. "..Alright." Dream stretched a bit, curling up on the couch (Also need to point out that fused real life with minecraft so that's why Techno's home is more homie n shit). Techno left his home to go get a few things done real quick, checking on the bees first, then going off for a bit to do something.

Dream after a while got up, soon leaving the home, wandering off in whatever direction. The direction he went in he was hoping would lead him back to the greater SMP. Which it did, but soon he arrived at the ruins of Logstead, the place he had destroyed, and he looked at the ruins. The flames had already gone out, it just looked like a warzone, everything blown up. Everything came back to him, who he was, what he did here, and that he couldn't go back to the SMP at the moment. He looked back down at his feet, sighing, he turned around to walk back.

When Techno came back he frowned when he saw Dream was gone, he was hoping Dream would've stayed, but he went up stairs and put the gift he had gotten Dream down.

"Maybe he'll be back tonight..? just maybe."

-

At around 12am Dream wandered back to Techno's home, he poofed right into his blob form, squeezing right under the spruce door. He snuck by Philza Minecraft who wasn't asleep yet, hopping up the ladder, which was difficult, but he was a parkourist it's fine. Once up in Techno's room, he looked around, seeing the other male asleep. Dream went over in blob form, springing all the way up, right onto the bed, where he snuggled up to Techno.

Technoblade woke up slowly, looking at the blob with half-lidded tired eyes, smiling as he saw Dream get comfy. He put his arm around the blob, pulling Dream into his warmth, in the morning he would be able to give Dream the gift. For the time being the two snuggled each other, sleeping in peace, Dream happy to sleep on a bed once again with someone giving him some sort of affection.

The next morning Techno slowly woke up, Dream still asleep in his arms, completely relaxed. Techno smiled at the small blob, getting up more, Dream waking up slowly. The blob got up and looked over at the much larger, "I didn't expect you to come back." Techno rubbed his tired eyes, moving his hand down to pat the blob head..

With a poof Dream was in normal form, "Well.. I was wandering around the snow- and I decided to come back." Dream muttered, "After sleeping here i didn't really feel like sleeping in snow." Techno was thrown off by the snow part. "You've slept in snow!?" Techno looked surprised, "Yeah- it's not that bad once you put something on top of it.." Dream acted normal, while Techno was lost for words.

"I-" Out of no where Technoblade had just wrapped Dream in a warm hug, pulling Dream close. Dream was surprised by the sudden hug, staying still for a moment, before melting right into the hug. "Dream- how many times have you had hypothermia?" Techno muttered, "I think like- 3 or so?" Dream muttered, "I don't always sleep on snow- sometimes I sleep on the beach, or in grass- snow is if i have no more motivation to walk any farther." Techno for once felt something- he felt bad for Dream.

He now saw why Dream had been so evil- poor blob boi could just be driving into madness. He was literally walking endlessly for days sometimes, all alone, with no one by his side. Dream acted like it was normal- it had become normal to him, him being in the others home was not normal for him though.

"Why are you making a big deal out of it? It's nothing big-" Dream told the other nonchalantly. "Dream! of course I'm going to make a big deal out of it- you are all alone, with no home, sleeping in random biomes- one of the biomes could kill you from hypothermia or something! of course I'm going to make a big deal out of it! then- they- them they continue to label you as a bad guy- when they have no clue what you have been doing/going through for a while!" Techno broke his monotone voice, Dream completely silent, not knowing what to say.

"i- ... i- it's.. it's.. fine- i-im used to it." Dream muttered, a certain thought going through his head..

"He sounds like Bad right now... I miss Bad.."

Dream frowned more, hiding his face. "That's the thing Dream! no one should be used to that!" Techno was becoming a bit soft. "Techno you alright?" he heard Phil's voice from downstairs.

He cleared his throat, "Phil I'm fine." He told his father downstairs, continuing to hold Dream in his arms. Dream was now just completely silent in the others arms, simply just cuddling the other. "Dream.. lets get you some breakfast." Techno got up, bringing Dream down stairs.

Phil at the moment was making breakfast, Techno sitting down with Dream. Techno was sitting next to Dream, looking at the smaller male, sighing. He put his hand on the others back, patting it, Dream looking over at Techno. "I- Techno.." Dream said softly, Techno tilting his head, "Why do you care? I don't understand- you- i- everyone. Everyone who has cared has left me alone- outcasted me as some monster- which I once wasn't, but now I am." Dream's emotions at the moment were too complicated, his mind was fighting with him.

"Dream- I- I don't see you as a monster Dream." Techno told the other, sighing, "and you know I know what it's like to be out casted." Techoblade looked away from the other male. Dream was silent again, letting out a deep sigh, both of them ignoring the fact Philza Minecraft was listening to this.. "I'm sorry.. Techno.." Dream muttered, putting his hand through his hair.

He leaned back against the chair, sitting there for a moment, ".." Techno and him were in silence. The whole time things were repeating through Dream's head, "I should go-" Dream got up, Techno a bit confused, quickly grabbing Dream's hand. "Techno- it's for the best.. I told myself- I told myself I wouldn't get close to anyone anymore- I can't do this- I can't. I-" Techno understood completely. Techno got up and gave Dream a hug, "Dream.. that's alright. I- just. Dream. remember. If you ever need help, I'm here- you can always come here." Technoblade told the other, Dream's head pressing against the others chest.

"Thank you, Technoblade.." Dream softly said, both ignoring the fact that Philza Minecraft was just standing there cooking as little drama went on. Dream sighed a bit, "Maybe I'll be back here.." Dream told the other, "No promises.." Techno nodded at Dream. "Alright- Dream. Just remember.."

"I got your back."

-

Dream walked through the forest, walking far from Techno's home in silence. He didn't stop for a while, his mind having too many things going through it. Dream stopped after a bit, pressing against a tree, slowly sliding down, sitting on the ground. He was all alone once again, his brain and his fear of losing someone once again was acting up. He was scared of getting close to Techno, he didn't want the same thing that happened to him and George/Sap/Bad to happen to him and Technoblade.

He hugged his knees as he leaned against the tree, not even any mobs tried to bother him. He just stood there silently, thinking, his mind so so conflicted.

'I got your back'

That phrase echoed through his brain, he had once told Techno that, back at Tubbo's inauguration. Dream moved to take his mask off, his eyes, his eyes were duller than they used to be. His eyes were losing their vibrant color, their shine. "I need.. time to think.." Dream slowly got back up, taking his mask, continuing to walk, ignoring whatever arrows got shot into his armour.

That night Techno had laid in bed, holding the gift he was supposed to give Dream, it was another emerald. He had given the emerald to Phil- he felt that Dream deserved one. The only difference was it was turned into a necklace, and encased in a gold box.   
On the lid of the gold box, was written, 'Team Chaos', which was what the him and Dream duo/team was usually called now.

He found himself staring at the emerald. Putting it away in his ender chest soon, he would make sure he gave it to Dream whenever he could. Techno got dressed once again, leaving his home, soon running into Ranboo. "Hey Ranboo." He said in his monotone voice once again, not showing his pain at the moment, "oh- hello!" Ranboo smiled, holding some prime carrots in hand.

"how are you Technoblade?" Ranboo asked and put his carrots down, "Doin' good.. I guess." Techno muttered, "Ahh- what happened to Dream? he's a uh- sneaky guy- keeps coming here every night I've noticed.." Ranboo mumbled, "Dream? oh. yeah. we've been uh-" Techno looked away, hiding his sad eyes. "i- I don't know what's been going on between me and him.. like Phil said before- he's an enigma.." He let out another sigh.

"Well- i actually fear that man, after all he's the source of every problem on this serv-" Ranboo was cut off, "Ranboo, can i ask- what problems?" Techno questioned the other male. "What do you mean?" Ranboo was a bit thrown off, "Ranboo.. I- I think it's time we take a moment, alright? Stop thinking about Dream for one moment. Let's look at something else. Let's look at Tommy."

"From what I heard before."  
"This server used to be peaceful, just a normal SMP."  
"Dream would be angry at conflict/griefing/stealing."  
"But then."

"Tommy came."

Ranboo was silent for a good moment,

"Ranboo, wasn't Tommy the one who burned George's house down? who got themselves exiled." Techno asked the other, "Of course you did too, but.. it was his idea right?" Techno asked the other, some realization hitting Ranboo.

"So.. it's.. Tommy and Dream? but.. it's Tommy cause he sta-" Ranboo's eyes widened, "The discs wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for Tom-" more realization was hitting the enderman hybrid.

"Yeahp." Techno pat the others head, "Gotta go do somethings now, see you later, Ranboob." Techno turned as Ranboo pulled his memory book out, flipping the pages. He read what he had put in there..

"Dream is the reason."

"Is he the reason?"

-

Techno came back a while later, about 1am, entering his home and locking the door. Phil was asleep this time, Techno sneaking up the ladder, laying down in bed after putting his crown and stuff down. He flopped on the bed, using his hands as a pillow, curled up slightly, "..."

"He can always come here.."

"Will he come though?"

Just on time- the voices kicked in.

"Of course he isn't going to come, he's using you, just like the rest."

"It's Dream."

"The Devil."

"You're falling into his trap."

"He just sees you as The Blade."

"He's like everybody else."

"You are NOTHING to him."

"Next time he comes you should kill h-"

Technoblade shook his head over and over,

"Nonono.. shut up.. god- no. He's not using me- he's the only one. He's the only one who hasn't betrayed me besides Phil- he- there is no trap- it's just him in desperate need of help, spiraling into insanity as everyone he once loved turns against him. I'm not going to kill him- my only true ally- my only true lo- I- fuck."

He got up from his bed, rubbing his crimson red eyes,

"..- Dream has helped me many times.."

"I need to help him now- I need to find him."

-

The very next day Technoblade had gotten up early. He was going to track Dream down, which would be easy, cause when he had hugged Dream he easily put a tracker on the other. He knew Dream would be all over the place, it would be difficult to find him, so he put a tracker on Dream. He pulled a compass out connected to the tracker, the compass would point in the direction of Dream, and it would make it easier to find Dream.

Technoblade was unaware that Tubbo and Tommy had gone off to find Dream. He was unaware that two people who basically wanted Dream's head and the discs were after Dream, and Dream was all alone- lost really. They were going after Dream in his most vulnerable time, when he could easily be ambushed, where there was a chance they can get the discs back. Luckily though, he was hurrying to get supplies together, getting potions together just incase.

"Techno? you alright?" Techno heard the voice of Phil, turning, "Yeahp- i'm fine. Just going to go out.." Technoblade continued to get the potions together. He brewed different types of potions as he spoke with Phil, "Uh- well- you only brew a load of potions when you are about to go out and fight like a mob of people.." Phil slipped his bucket hat on. "I'm just going after someone- Phil." Technoblade organized the potions in a chest, "Dream?" Phil once again asked. "You're asking a lot of questions today Phil. No- not Dre- of course I'm going after Dream, I need to give him something- I need to help him Phil." Techno opened his enderchest to grab a totem.

"Really? what's with you and Dream- why are you trusting Dream of all people? Techno we both know Dream isn't trustworthy.." Philza was a bit worried for his son- especially since his son wanted to help Dream of all people.

"Well. He's the only one on this server who hasn't betrayed me. Not counting you of course, but he's the only one who's been so nice to me- never bossed me around, all he's ever done is help me. So now, Phil, it's time I help him, he's in a dark place Phil- if I don't help him who knows what he could turn into. Dream is losing his sanity- Phil didn't you hear our conversation yesterday!?" Techno gathered up his stuff, filling his inventory.

"Techno, if you feel as if this is what you want to do, then do it." Phil walked over, suddenly hugging his much taller son, "Just be safe, okay mate?" Phil muttered. "Of course, Phil, remember, Technoblade never dies." Techno hugged his father for a long period of time. "I'm gonna get going now." Techno pulled his compass out, Phil looking at it, "He's very far away.." Phil said as he looked at the compass. "Man won't take a rest." Techno put the compass away again, moving to get his armor on.

He said goodbye to Phil, leaving off in Dream's direction, "Cya Ranboo." Techno waved goodbye to Ranboo, Ranboo waving by to Techno. Technoblade began his journey to go after Dream, deciding not to take Carl, taking Carl would be to much of a risk. He would have to catch up by a lot in order to actually maybe be able to find Dream. One thing he noticed though was Dream was going slow on the compass, it was like he was just walking, which was a good thing. Techno was used to getting no sleep sometimes, he could probably catch up to Dream if he kept traveling at a constant pace. No matter what though, he was going to find Dream, and he was going to help him.

Plus he missed cuddling the blob at night- holy shit the blob.

THE BLOB.  
KAWAII DESU.  
UWU.  
Anyway.

-

A day before Techno had left, two young boys had gone off to find Dream. Find Dream and either capture him and get the discs, kill him and get the discs, or die trying to get the discs. Tommy and Tubbo had told each other no matter what they were going to get the discs or die trying, So three people were after Dream, one was to try and help Dream, while the others were something negative. Technoblade kept tracking the compass carefully, he had a lead over Tommy and Tubbo since he actually knew where Dream was. While Tubbo and Tommy were listening to where Dream had gone to/rumors of where he went. 

The two boys put the pieces together, then set off a day before Technoblade, meaning they were ahead by a bit. Technoblade was going at a constant pace, unlike the two boys who took small breaks, but by the time they had gotten closer to Dream, they were basically caught up. Techno peered through the bushes, spotting Dream, who was shaking. He was slumped over a bit, he was tired, and hungry. The dirty blonde had been walking for a long time, he was tired, he was ready to just collapse.

Before Technoblade could come out the bushes, two males approached Dream, one giving Dream a hard jab. Dream with ease fell onto the ground, the two of them surprised, watching as Dream slowly rolled over. Dream looked up at Tommy, "Dream." Tommy had a blade in hand. "Dream I'm going to need my discs. Either, you give them to me, or you DIE." Tommy hissed, glaring at Dream with pure hatred. Dream just laughed a bit, "Guess I'll di-" Suddenly out of no where a pearl was tossed.

Technoblade had pearled infront of Dream, pointing his sword called the orphan obliterator at Tommy. "That's going to be a bit of a problem, Tommy. You see, this guy's with me." Technoblade narrowed his eyes at his once younger brother. Tommy's eyes widened, staring at Technoblade in disbelief, "So unless you want to fight me right here right now, Tommy, which you will lose, skiddadle." Technoblade growled at the smaller blonde.

"Fuck-" Tommy cursed, Tubbo pulling at his best friends sleeve, "Tom.. I think we should- go- we can try again anot-" Tubbo tried to get out of there. "No! tubbo! we need to get the discs back! whether or not we die trying! I don't care if some pric-" Suddenly Technoblade had given Tommy a hard wack, knocking the smaller out. Tubbo watched as his friend fell over. Tubbo looked down at Tommy, then slowly up at the very tall male.

"Alright, Tubbo, here's how it's gonna go."

Tubbo watched as Technoblade slowly pulled out the rocket launcher, "You're going to take Tommy, and you are going to walk away from here, and NOT come back. If not, I will gladly kill you/hurt you with this rocket launcher." Tubbo shrieked, "O-okay blade!" He grabbed Tommy, dragging the other male. "Damn you Tommy! you're heavy!" Tubbo cursed the other, trying to drag Tommy far away, pulling a pearl out, and pearling away with Tommy. 

Technoblade put his weapons away, turning to look at Dream, "Dream." Technoblade frowned at the sight of the male. "Y-yeah?" Dream's voice sounded weak, Technoblade helping him up, "Look.."

"Dream."

"Besides Philza- you have been one of the only not to betray me Dream. This whole time- all you have done is helped me, you haven't wronged me once unlike everyone else. Even Ranboo has done something to me, but you- you haven't done nothing. You didn't even fight me when I stood up for Tommy- which I regret ever standing up for him Dream."

Dream looked confused at this sudden speech of Technoblade's, staring up at him in silence.

"Dream- Dream. I want to help you- you need help. If i don't help you I won't be able to live with myself- Dream. Just please come back home with me, let me take care of you, let me give you a home. It's the least I can do, I just- I just can't cope with the fact that the person who has done nothing but help me is all alone, against the world, suffering. I just can't- please Dream, you don't even have to stay that long, just- to sleep/eat/have a roof over your head."

Dream stared up at Technoblade, silent, mouth open slightly. "You- you can even join us if you want. Dream, I trust you a lot, I know people say you aren't that reliable, but clearly you are." Technoblade looked down at Dream. His expression was softer than usual, his eyes too, they had genuine sincerity in them. "I- Techno-" Dream was a bit lost for words.. 

"I'm scared.." Dream looked down, he was shaking, "I understand, Dream.."

Technoblade moved to hug the other, "Techno.. everyone I once loved turned against me- I- I'm so scared. I- even the closest people.. George.. Sapnap.. I don't want that to happen to us.." Dream muttered..

"Don't worry, Dream, there won't be anything to pull us apart. It'll be a happy place- I'll protect you, I'll shelter you, I'll keep you warm.."

"I'll keep you loved.."

"You can be My Little Blob." 

"Techno- I," Dream smiled a bit, "I like the sound of that.. I.. I can try it.."

"Let's get you home then, alright?"

"Alright."

-

Technoblade and Dream traveled back home, Techno had asked Dream to turn into blob form. The whole time Dream was in the middle of Technoblade's crown. He was resting, basically hidden, the gold covered his location. He was knocked out pretty much as Technoblade traveled back home, waking up about 30minutes before Technoblade arrived. The Blob looked around, a bit confused, looking at the gold that was like a little fence. He noticed he was on something pink, and gold was surrounding him. 

Took him a few minutes to remember and realize where he was. He relaxed himself once again, making a small blob sound."You awake, smiley?" Technoblade asked. Dream did a small hop, Techno smiling, reaching his hand up. He picked the blob up, smiling at Dream when he brought him down, moving to pull him into his warm robe. He heard Dream make a content happy sound, cuddling into the others chest, Technoblade holding him. "You're too cute." Techno muttered when he looked down at the blob. 

"Precious."  
"Adorable."  
"Loveable."  
"Wholesome."  
"Smol."  
"Squishy."

"Fleshlight.." 

The thought popped right into his head suddenly, making Techno's eyes widen, and look up. He could spot his winter home in the distance, taking a deep breath, flustered. Luckily the blob was already falling back to sleep. He bit his lip, shaking his head, trying to get the cursed thought out of his head. He refused to look at Dream now at the moment, all because he knew if he did, he would just think of how perfect of a fleshlight Dream would be. 

Luckily though, the thought faded, and he entered his winter home. "Philzaaa Minecraft I am back, mission success." Techno told the elder. Phil looked over at Techno, "Hm? oh. I'm glad you're safe, Techno- where's Dre-" The blonde's eyes traveled over to the blob. 

"Nevermind I see Dream." Phil laughed a bit, "What happened though?" Phil questioned the other. He watched as Techno had put Dream down, grabbing an extra blanket, making it into like a little nest, placing it by the fireplace. He made sure it wasn't close enough to catch on fire, placing the blob down on it. 

"Well.. I got there.. Dream looked like shit, he looked homeless and drunk, one of those two things were true, but not anymore. Anyway- uh. Tommy beat me to talking to Dream- almost killed Dream.. Then I stepped in, he wasn't listenin', knocked him out, threatened Tubbo. There we go- that's all." Techno explained to Phil, Phil was a bit lost.

"Where is Tommy now?" Phil asked,

"No clue, probably has a headache, didn't kill him though." Techno further explained, looking down at the blob. He sighed a bit, "I talked to Dream- after.. he's kinda just here now, away from conflict. I got myself a new job." Techno took his boots off, going over to the fireplace. He sat down, putting the blanket on his lap, looking at the small blob.

Techno yawned tiredly, "Think I'm gonna head upstairs and sleep... havent slept in two days." He muttered, Phil nodding. "Yeah get some rest mate." Phil smiled as Techno got up with the blob. "Night Techno." Techno muttered goodnight to his father. He went upstairs, getting ready for bed, changing into just a t shirt and boxers. This was different compared to his usual dress style- that was more uh, dunno how to describe it. Techno undid his pony tail, letting his pink hair fall, leaving the gold hair band on his nightstand. 

Then the blade laid down on the bed, watching as the blob's head popped up, Dream was half asleep. "helloo." Techno smiled at the blob. He watched as Dream suddenly transformed, sliding his mask off, then rubbing his eyes.. "Hey.." Dream muttered slightly. Dream was hungry, Technoblade hear the others stomach growl, "Yuh hungry?" he asked. Dream was a bit hesitant at first, but he nodded yes, Techno getting up slowly. Dream quickly stopped him, "nonono- i- I can wait till the mo-" 

"Nope." Technoblade cut him off, getting up, "Getting you something to eat, then we are going to sleep, alright?" Techno pat Dream's head. Dream felt a nagging feeling- he felt- he felt like a nuisance suddenly- he just nodded yes once again. Techno went downstairs and got Dream something to eat, letting the male eat, Dream eating like he hadn't eaten in days. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Technoblade asked, "3- 2days? I don't know." Dream muttered as he ate.

Techno frowned a bit, closing his eyes, Dream finishing his food, jumping when he heard quiet snoring. Technoblade had fallen asleep, Dream smiling a bit, the cute sleepy face Techno had made Dream's freckled cheeks flush, him slowly getting up. He slipped his mask back on and slid down stairs, "hello Dream" Phil smiled at the other. Philza was going to be friendly to Dream, just for Techno, and just because he did realized Dream needed some help also. "hello philza" Dream looked at the other male. 

"You alright mate?" Phil asked, Dream nodding, "Mhm, I'm just going to go outside for a bit.." Dream told the other, stepping out the front door, closing it behind him. He sighed, he wasn't used to being into a home anymore, and he much preferred the outside at the moment. He stepped down the stairs, looking around, looking up at the stars. He screamed suddenly at the sound of a hissing noise, taking out his shield from his inventory, saving himself. 

The only problem was, now there was a whole on Techno's lawn, a creeper had snucked up.   
Philza walked outside, "OH come on! Dream!" Phil laughed, "sorry- it- it came out of no where." Phil's eyes widened when he saw Techno come down. "Mm.. Philza.. where's Dream?" Techno sleepily questioned, "He's right here- outside." Dream was trying to fix the lawn. 

"Dream- come back inside.. it's cold.." Techno peeked out the door, Dream pouted for a moment. Though he finally walked back up the stairs, getting brought back inside, back to Technoblade's room. He put away his shield, looking up at Techno, "Sorry for waking you-" Dream looked. "It's fine, Dream." Technoblade laid back down, opening the cover, "Cmon." he watched as Dream crawled down into the covers. 

Dream instantly snuggled right into his chest, Techno putting the covers down, Dream being basically hidden. "There.. get some more rest." Techno put his arms around Dream's head, Dream just feeling his whole body relax. The others embrace was so comforting- so warm, he loved it, it was addicting. Dream sighed deeply, his eyes closed once again, not feeling like transforming into his blob form. Technoblade loved either one of them anyway, both were still Dream, both were still huggable. 

Once again Dream heard Technoblade snoring, he was asleep again, and Dream could feel his eyes getting heavy. The warmth and comfort was putting him to sleep, he was slowly falling asleep, till he was also snoring. The two of them slept, happily cuddling/snuggling each other, Dream missing this feeling. He thought maybe this wouldn't be bad- maybe this would work out, he could have a 'friend' once again. Though there was a chance they could be much more than that, all Dream knew is that, this could go right for once.

Dream hadn't thought about hurting anyone, no sort of evil voices were bothering him, and he had no sort of blood lust. Technoblade was very soothing, the others voice, his touch, it kept Dream quite calm. The cuddles were even better, Dream if he could would just stay in The Blade's arms all day, and nuzzle the tallers neck. Dream was dreaming about it in his sleep, the other holding him, him nuzzling Techno, smiling. Techno also smelt good, it was a relaxing scent, he didn't know what- but it smelt nice- some sort of.. nature scent. 

Techno on the other hand was having a weird Dream. He had the Dream blob in his arms, he was comforting it, speaking to it like it was a pet. He moved his hand and wrapped it around the blob, it really was perfect, just like a fleshlight. The blob was perfect for a fleshlight, Techno blushing in his dream, closing his eyes. He dreamt of something else, something much more wholesome, rather than that dirty Dream blob fleshlight dream. Instead he dreamt about happy things- an idea of retirement once again, this time with Dream, just him and Dream. This time Technoblade had a potato farm, he was farming potatoes with Dream, Dream sitting down, watching as Techno farmed. The two of them were joking around, having a good time, but then things changed.

His dream, he sat down next to Dream, looking over at the smaller. He took a moment to look at Dream's beauty, his dream out of no where leaning in. In the real world Technoblade was blushing, holding onto Dream, as he kissed Dream in his dream. His hands gripped onto the back of Dream in real life, while his hands in the dream were on Dream's waist as he kissed the other. Dream in the dream wasn't reluctant at all, it was like, they were a married couple or something. His dream was proven when they pulled away, Techno looking down, both males had rings. The two of them had rings on their left hands, on their ring finger. 

It was like they were having a whole marriage retirement arc in the dream, it sounded like a nice idea, which was why his dream hadn't been ruined yet. In reality he was still clinging to Dream, who was also clinging to him, nuzzling his chest. They were both dreaming so peacefully, nothing bad, no nightmares to get in the way. The way they were cuddling made the two feel safe, Technoblade literally had Dream in a protective and comforting hold, and Dream was hidden under the covers. Probably in one of the most relaxed state the two of them had ever been. 

The night continued on, Dream's dream had shifted to an idea, similar to Technoblade's. They had a new retirement home, in a flower forest, just the two of them. In the dream him and Techno were at the dining room table, talking, and eating breakfast. The kitchen window was open, a cool breeze coming inside, it was just so peaceful. Dream wished that could be a thing someday, a thing where he felt 0 worries, and all he felt was peace. He wanted his mind to be at peace for once, where he could sit down and relax. Now that he was with Technoblade, he felt like, maybe just someday, that could be a thing. The two of them had different coffee mugs, Techno having a pig one, while Dream had a smile mug. They were both dressed in casual comfy clothing, Techno's hair done in a braid, while Dream's was messy as usual. Everything was just perfect.

-

In the morning, Technoblade was the first to wake up, "rgghh.." his red eyes fluttered open. He looked around his room, looking down under the covers at the person who was cuddling him. He smiled softly, moving his hand to touch Dream's hair, watching as Dream slowly woke up. Tired emerald green eyes looked up into crimson red, "Morning, Dré" Techno grinned at the other, "Good morning.." Dream muttered, yawning.

The two of them soon got up to eat breakfast. Dream was going to have to get used to the new norm, he wasn't very used to getting up in the morning to eat breakfast at a dining table, the common tradition had left him. Now he was going to do this everyday, every afternoon, and every evening.

Him and Technoblade sat at the table, this time even Ranboo joined in, the table was silent. Techno the whole time was organizing his inventory, Dream laying his head on the table, and Ranboo writing. Philza soon came and server food to the three, sitting down with his own plate. The four of them ate at the dining room table, random conversations being started up, while Dream sat there eating in complete silence.

He stopped and put his fork down when the other three were looking at him, "What?" he had tuned the conversation out accidentally. "What is your favorite pizza." Phil asked, mostly cause the three were discussing pizza, "I like.. cheese- or pepperoni. Either or, as long as it's pizza." Dream told the others. They all nodded, goings back to their pizza conversation, Dream felt a little out of place. He just continued to eat the breakfast, finishing up his amazing tasting pancake. Technoblade soon got up to get ready, "you three bond or something, I gotta go check on something, I'll be back in like a half a hour" He told the three. "Okey" Phil told the other, finishing up also, sighing, "Anyways how are you two on this lovely morning?" Phil asked Ranboo and Dream.

"Good!" Ranboo answered,

"Tired.." Dream mumbled, moving to rub his tired eyes. Phil laughed, "You two just had completely opposite answers." Phil got up, grabbing all the empty plates to go wash them. Dream finished with his own eyes and looked over at Ranboo, the enderman hybrid looking over at Dream.. "Um- hello Dream.." Ranboo kept calm, Dream blinking under his mask, "hey."

"Uhhhh-" Ranboo was trying his best not to panic. "Dream.. how did you find my book?" Ranboo suddenly asked.. "Well.. I just found it! and- it said Do not read, so I read it." Dream told the other, Ranboo frowned a bit. "Who blew up the community house?" Ranboo asked, Dream taking a deep breath, Dream was getting uneasy. "Tommy.. Tommy.. Tommy did- Punz saw him do it.. Tommy did it.."

"How many of Tommy's discs do you ja-" Ranboo was cut off suddenly, "Stop bringing up Tommy!" Dream shouted. Phil came back in the room, "Woahh! Dream- calm down!" Phil told the other. Ranboo looked down at the ground, "Sor-" he didn't bother when he saw Dream get up.. "..." Dream quickly went to leave the home, closing the door behind him. "Ranbooo- what were you asking?" Phil shook his head, "questions- i- I I d-didnt.. I didnt think that would anger him.." Ranboo muttered..

Dream had started walking once again in one direction, Techno having had seen the other. He put Carl, his horse, back in their hiding place, quickly running after Dream. "Dream! Dream-" Techno caught up to the male, stopping him, "whats wrong?" he asked with concern.

Dream took a deep breath, "Nothing, Techno- i- I need a breather." Dream muttered, eyes widening when he was once again pulled into a warm embrace. "Calm.." Technoblade whispered softly, rubbing the back of Dream's head. He felt as Dream melted and went limp, pressing himself into the other.

"Dream, I believe we should stick together today, alright?" Techno told the other, feeling Dream softly nod. "Great... now let's go do what I was going to do.." Techno leaned down to kiss the top of the others head. Dream pulled away, "We can go do that, then I can go get Phil to customize some clothes for you, alright?" Techno pat Dream's head.

He took Dream to a hidden spot, pressing a button, it soon revealing a hidden room. It wasn't like the other vault, this room had something else, a certain horse. The room contained Carl, where Techno then closed the door, Dream looking at the horse. Techno got the thing he needed, carrots, proceeding to feed Carl. Dream watched Techno feed the horse, looking at Carl, who's armor had been taken off.

"Do you want to feed him?" Techno asked, holding a carrot out for Dream. Dream took the carrot, approaching the horse, smiling as he fed Carl. Carl seemed to be chill with Dream, specially since Techno was, "I don't think I ever formally thanked you Dream, thank you for saving Carl." Technoblade smiled at his horse, petting the beautiful creature.

Dream only smiled a bit more, moving his hand to pet the horse also. Techno soon got ready to leave once again, Dream following behind the other, feeling much better than before. He was brought back inside, "Philzaaa can you do me a favor" Techno told Phil, "Of course" Phil smiled at the taller. "Well, i was going to ask.. can you make Dream some winter clothing- y'know to fit our theme, also Ranboo too." Techno asked the other, "Yeah I'll get on that in a bit."

Techno smiled, "Good- I'm going to go do more things with Dream." Technoblade went up to his room real quick, getting an extra winter coat. He wrapped Dream in it, Dream slipping inside the sleeves, Techno smiling. "Just incase you get cold." Then the two went to get more things done, coming back at noon for Lunch, relaxing, then continue their day.

-

At dinner luckily everything was calm, Ranboo had apologized to Dream, and Dream was fine really once again. They had pizza for dinner, which Dream loved, since he loved pizza. He may have eaten more pizza than everyone else, it wasn't his fault, it's the pizza's fault for being good and everyone else being slow. In the end they all were having a good time, compared to the rocky start earlier. They were all jokingly making fun of Dream, Dream laughing, "look- It's not my fault you were all two slow to get more slices!" Dream explained, Phil was basically dying, and Walmart Technoblade and Technoblade were containing themself. Dream leaned back in his chair, smiling, pizza sauce on his face.

"Dream- you have sauce on your face." Ranboo told the other, laughing at Dream. Techno looked at Dream to look at the smudge on the others pale skin, suddenly taking his napkin, and wiping Dream's face. "Why thank you." Dream giggled, smiling at Techno.

Both Ranboo and Philza had noticed Techno's friendliness towards Dream- and Phil had also noticed how quickly Techno had gotten used to Dream, different than a usual friendship Dream had. Phil being Techno's father knew Techno very well, especially at how Technoblade looked at Dream, he knew something was up..

Sometime later the two went up in bed, deciding to just relax, Dream even turning into Dream blob once again. He rested on Technoblade's lap as Techno read a book, just relaxing, making happy blob sounds whenever Techno gave him some sort of affection.

Techno couldn't keep focus suddenly though- the thoughts, the thoughts were filling his head. These weren't normal thoughts at all, they were all dirty thoughts, dirty for Dream blob mostly.

Techno couldn't get his mind off of it, he started to become aroused, and he panicked. When he was fully aroused, his boner was pressing up against the blob, who felt something hard. Technoblade bit his lip, trying to stay calm, reading the book as best as he could. Soon though his ability to read dissapeared, he was too horny at the moment, and panicked.

When Dream finally noticed, he didnt freak out at all, instead he rubbed up against Technoblade. Soon the blob was grinding on the others buldge, Techno cursing, "fuc-" he moved to look down at the blob. His mind was so conflicted, fighting over whether or not he should fuck the blob. The idea was so so tempting, especially since Dream looked like he would he perfect around his own cock. Dream looked like he would wrap around Techno's cock well, he generally just looked like he would be a good fuck toy.

"Dream..' Techno cursed as the other grinded on his cock. He could feel the teasing pleasure, his cock hard, leaking with precum. It was basically begging for Techno to fuck and use the blob, especially when both males heard the front door close. It was just them two in the home, leaving them an opportunity to fuck. It seemed not only Techno was horny, but the blob too was, continuing to grind down on the others bulge.

The teasing feeling became too much for Technoblade, he moved to lift Dream up, taking a deep breath. Next Techno moved to get his pants down, still holding the blob. He next pulled his boxers down, he was ready to fuck the blob, holding it a certain angle. The blob's white cheeks were flushed with green, Techno's finger moving down, fingering the hidden entrance. Next thing The blob felt was pleasure as a finger was put into it's tightness. Techno was doing all this out of pure horniness for the dream blob, come on who wouldn't wanna fuck a Dream blob.

He teased the blob with his fingers, reaching over into his own drawer, pulling lube out. Next he got the blobs insides more wet with the lube, prepping the blob, even though it really did not need the prepping. He finger fucked it with his fingers, enjoying the sounds it made, not slowly down. The other thing was he had full control over the blob, he could firmly hold Dream in place- or at whatever pace he wanted.

Technoblade really did not know he was going to be fucking a dream blob this night. He didn't even think Dream would go with it, but here they were, both horny. Dream wanted to be fucked already, squirming on Tecno's fingers from the pleasure, cute blob sounds escaping him. Technoblade once again grabbed the lube, lubing his hard cock with it, groaning at the pleasure when he stroked himself. He knew it would feel even better when Dream was around his cock soon, Technoblade moving the blob down.

He pressed his cock against the entrance of the blob, taking a deep breath. His tip was leaking with precum, that was touching the others insides just barely. Dream gave some sort of permission with a certain blob sound, Techno would insert himself without any permission. The last thing Techno would do is something without Dream's permission, especially if he is trying to gain the others trust.

The whole reason why he went after Dream was to help, but here he was now, about to put his cock inside of the dream blob. He was going to stop lying to himself, sooner or later something like this would have happened, with how many times Technoblade thought about this. The dream blob was just so tempting, so small, so squishy, and so innocent looking. It was the side of a perfect flashlight for Techno, it would definitely please The Blade, The Blood God.

His cock was throbbing and hard, it was going to fill the blob right up. Technoblade inserted himself into Dream, a pleased noise escaping both. Soft squishy walls wrapped around his own, Techno groaning, "shit.. you feel good~" He moaned. Dream didn't even need a lot of time, he wiggled down on Technoblade's cock, wanting to be fucked already.

The blob was a very horny blob, of course it was, since it was Dream. Soft lewd blob noises escaped it as Techno thrusted it on his cock, precum leaking inside of the blob. Techno had a firm grip, slowly thrusting it up and down, basically using Dream as a fleshlight. Techno had basically forgotten all his morals as he did this, fucking Dream more.

The good thing was the two of them were enjoying themselves, Techno speeding up along the way. He kept thrusting Dream up and down, feeling the pleasure build up inside of him, Dream felt amazing. The blob really did feel amazing wrapped around his cock, and he was having fun/pleasure fucking it. Lewd noises filled the room, a mix of Techno's, and the Dream blobs. Dream felt so full, his small body felt good, being handled like a toy.

The pleasure was so so good for both of them, Technoblade moving his hand faster. He was holding the blob just like he did once, not slowing down, fucking Dream in a quick constant pace. "Agh~ Dream~" He leaned his head back, the blob felt amazing, and he could feel his climax reaching. "You feel so good~" He praised, looking down at the blob that had a soft lime shaded cheeks now, and Techno's own were red.

The lewd noises only seemed to get louder as Technoblade got closer to climax. He could feel the blobs walls tighten around him more, Dream shaking in his grasp, his own cock twitching inside of the other. He was about to finally cum, speeding his hand up quicker, a shaky moan escaping him once he came inside of the blob.

He leaned his head back at the wave of ecstasy, feeling the dream blob shake from their own orgasm. They physically could not cum, but the blob was still able to orgasm, and feel all the pleasure. Technoblade took a few moments to finish inside of the other panting. The thing is- he was still horny, and the dream blob still felt so good.

A lewd noise erupted from the blob when he was thrusted again, a bit surprised, but quickly melting into the pleasure. It seemed like Dream was meant for this, his body just submitted so easily, and all he felt was pleasure. This whole time period the blob felt no pain, it was a good experience, it felt amazing. It was probably going to take a tiring toll on himself, but it was night time already, he can easily go to sleep and rest up.

Technoblade once again was fucking the blob, just one last time, wanting to keep the blob filled. The others insides were more wet as Techno fucked the blob once again, cock twitching inside of the other. It felt good still- the stimulation was more intense than before, and Techno loved it. He loved the noises the blob made, he loved the way its walls wrapped around his cock, and how good it felt to fuck the blob. "D-dream~! a-ah~!" Techno moaned at the pleasure, feeling his cock go wild at the feeling, it felt amazing.

Both of them once again were back in pure bliss, Techno still fucking the blob. He was being a bit more rougher, but Dream really didn't mind, he can be squeezed- all sorts of things without getting hurt. Techno continued to firmly hold the other, getting closer and closer to climax, not really caring if he really was fucking a dream blob right now. Techno was absolutely shameless, Dream felt amazing, and that was all he needed, not caring if he really was fucking a Dream blob.

The two of them were reaching their limits once again, the blob shaking in his hand, Techno speeding the blob up. He was using Dream like a real fuck toy at this rate, his speed and roughness being ruthless. Dream still didn't mind at all, in fact, he enjoyed it, and wanted more. Technoblade continued, he was reaching his climax, his breath becoming more hitched. Once again though he was pushed over the edge, cumming inside of the blob, filling Dream up more. The blob shook in his hands, him panting, holding Dream carefully.

"Ah..~ ngh..~" Techno slowly pulled Dream off his cock, this time finished, he would be too over stimulated if he fucked it again. He grabbed a tissue, cleaning himself, and the blob up. He got everything cleaned up once again, going to the bathroom with the blob, cleaning both of them up, holding Dream close. Dream was tired now, ready to knock out once the cleaning was finished, snuggling into Technoblade.

-

They finished the night off by once again heading off to sleep. Dream was rested in Technoblade's arms, tired, still trying to calm himself fully from what had happened. Thankfully he felt no sort of soreness, all he felt was tiredness and very relaxed in the others arms. Dream was never expecting for any of that to happen, especially with Technoblade, which honestly was a dream of his.

He was so happy to at least be in bed cuddling with someone, cuddling with someone so warm and comfy. Technoblade was a giant warm marshmallow that could comfort the saddedt person. Dream was happy to finally be in someones arms once again, and he knew- that hopefully he wouldnt be leaving any time soon.

-

In the morning once again, Dream got, converting to his human form. He groaned a bit, the downside was part of the sore feeling had converted onto his human self. He felt a pain in his ass, cursing a bit, getting up from bed.   
He looked at the clock on the wall, it was around 5:30am, no one else being awake.

He was thirsty, plus there was a pain in his bum. Dream made his way down stairs, heading into the kitchen, finding the cups. He grabbed a cup, putting it down, and silently poured himself a cup of water. He went through the cabinets, finding some pain relievers. He quickly took them, pouring 2 into his palm, and then taking them with the water. Healing or regeneration potions wouldnt work for the pain, plus he wasn't injured in any way.

As Dream drank his glass of water, Philza had awoken, getting up and not expecting to see Dream- specifically without a mask. Phil was unaware of what had happened with Dream and Techno, and he most likely wouldnt know for a very long while..

dude how the fuck would your parents react if they found out you fucked a dream blob? AAA-

"Good morning, Dream" Phil told the other, it was like he had startled Dream, who accidentally dropped the glass cup "o-" Phil's eyes widened, "Sorry for scaring you mate-" He laughed a bit.

"It's fine, Good morn-" His eyes widened a bit as he remembered his mask was off. "Morning-" the thing was he was now looking at Phil.

"I never thought I would see you with your mask off." Phil smiled, "oh- that reminds me, I finished your winter clothing, tried to make it your theme." 

"I didn't really think anyone would be up yet.." Dream told the other male, laughing a bit.. "Oh? could I see it?" Dream asked, but then someone came down from upstairs, first the male who had came down saw glass on the ground..

"Dream.." He muttered tiredly, actually half asleep.. "why'd you.. leave... and why is there glass on the ground.." Dream giggled a bit at the others sleepy voice.

"I wanted some water, Techno- and I dropped that glass of water." He replied to the other male.

"nerd.." Techno muttered, sitting down somewhere, both hearing Phil laugh at them.

Dream shook his head, smiling a bit, looking for something to clean the glass up. Phil instead helped out and cleaned it all up. Techno was half asleep still, rubbing his tired eyes, Dream sitting down next to him.

Dream shook his head, smiling a bit, looking for something to clean the glass up. Phil instead helped out and cleaned it all up. Techno was half asleep still, rubbing his tired eyes, Dream sitting down next to him.

Phil went back to his own room real quick. Retrieving the outfit he had hand crafted for Dream. Phil suprisingly had a secret talent at being good at making clothes, he had made Wilbur's orange/yellow sweater, Technoblade robe, and Tommy's red and white shirt all hand crafted.

The whole time Dream was silent with Techno, blushing softly, "Dreaaam.." Techno muttered tiredly. "Can I have huggg..." Techno was very whiny and clingy this morning, Dream turning towards him, moving to give Technoblade a hug.

This side of Techno was very rare, it was mostly only shown towards Phil, but now Dream was an exception. Phil came back holding the winter outfit, placing them down infront of Dream. Majority of it was blue and black, but when Dream looked at the clothes, Phil had put his signatures and stuff like the smiley face.

"Thanks Philza.. this is really nice" Dream told the other male, going through the outfit. The outfit first started off with a turtle neck, it was a snowflake one, with a Dream smiley mask. It also had a fluffy blue and white jacket to go with it on the outside. It also came with gloves, warm gloves, and the outfit would be good for the cold winter here. 

"You're welcome, Dream.. I have to give Ranboo his." Phil went to the kitchen to begin breakfast, Techno kind of just half asleep still. It was actually kinda funny how Techno was acting, he was just leaning on Dream, trying not to fall asleep again. 

"Techno- you're gonna fall-" Dream wheezed a bit, holding Techno up. All that came out of Techno were a string of random words. Dream was trying not to laugh, holding laughter back. "Techno- please- don't do this it's 6am-" Dream was trying his very hardest not to laugh at Techno.

This only continued until Techno fell off the chair, a loud wheeze and laugh being heard throughout the house, alongside a thud. "Ow-" Technoblade looked up, looking around all dazed, "what the hecc-" He was more concerned at the fact Dream was basically dying, Dream had asked so nicely for him not to do this at 6am, but look at what Techno had done now. "Alright- Dream- cAlm down-" Techno snickered- 

"i- sAId! doNt dO thIs aT 6aM- but yOu dI- wheeze" Followed by Dream tipping over onto the ground, and a enderman hybrid walking through the door to see Dream and Techno on the floor, Dream basically dying.

Breakfast went on normal, Dream had mostly calmed down, and now they were just eating. Once they were finished with breakfast, Dream went upstairs and changed into the new clothing, which was quite comfortable. Techno came upstairs, looking at Dream who was looking like DreamXD at the momemt. 

"You look nice." He commented, smiling at the other, Dream turning to look at Techno. 

"I know I do." He laughed a bit as he said that, Techno chuckling a bit, standing up. He wrapped his arms around Dream, who was much smaller than him, leaning down to nuzzle the others dirty blonde locks. 

Dream leaned back into the others touch, liking the nice comforting feeling.. "This is going great so far.. I feel.. i feel happy again." Dream told the other, closing his eyes, leaning his head back to look up at the male.

"Good." Techno leaned down, Dream flushing when a kiss was placed on his forehead. His hand moved up, touching Technoblade's cheek, leaning up once again. He had turned to kiss Techno, moving his hands up to wrap his arms around the others neck. 

Technoblade melted into the sweet kiss, holding Dream's waist as they kissed, the two of them smiling. They felt comfort when they did this- I mean, this was the first time, but the kiss felt so nice. It was like a whole weight had been taken off their shoulder, finally and basically fully admitting their feelings. Last night showed their more sexual feelings, but this was letting all the romantic ones loose.

They continued to kiss each other deeply, the two of them pulling away sometime later. Both of their eyes were filled with love, perhaps a tint of lust, but majority of it was love. *Techno leaned down, kissing Dream's cheek, whispering into his ear.. "I love you.." 

"I love you too" Dream replied to the other, moving to give Techno a big hug, pressing into him.

"What do you want to do today, Dré? I'll let you choose." Techno was speaking in a soft tone to the other, feeling Dream in his arms snuggle into him more..

"I just wanna cuddle.." Dream muttered, feeling all clingy n shit. Techno grinned when the other said that, happily agreeing. 

"Glad you said that, cause I would love to do that." Techno guided Dream off to bed once Dream had taken some of his winter clothing off, laying down together.

-

For majority if the day the two of them relaxed. The two most powerful people on the server were at rest for a bit. Dream and Techno also went out to get fresh air, Techno slowly turning when a snowball hit his head. 

"Snowbolt." Dream tossed another at Techno's face as he said that. 

"eHH!?!?" Techno was thrown off by that, getting a snowball, tossing it at Dream. A full snowball fight broke out, it escalated when Ranboo came by"dReam! mUG THE MEMORY BOY!" Techno shouted, tossing snowballs, Dream following behind Techno's. 

Phil came out the home, "What the hell are you's doi-" He was cut off when Technoblade tossed a snowball at the elder. 

"HEY OLD MAN" Techno shouted, Phil laughing, grabbing his own snowball, tossing it. Once again a full snowball fight really broke out, someone else coming by, Ghostbur, only to get hit with a bunch of snowballs. 

They all had a good time, Ghostbur in the kitchen with Phil, as the three other males sat at the table, warming up. Philza was making hot coco while speaking with his ghost son, getting a few cups together. 

Phil came in one by one to give hot coco, sitting down, Ghostbur also sitting down. Everything was very peaceful, all of them were getting along, drinking hot coco.

-

Night time came once again though, Dream was in blob form once again, his cheeks a soft green hue. He at the moment was resting on Techno's chest, Techno petting him, Dream trying his best to not do anything weird. 

For some reason his blob form was being a horny fuck. Especially after what had happened the other night, and he was trying not to do anything. In reality he wanted to be fucked again, there was something wrong with him, he was basically a living horny fleshlight.

Techno the whole time was just sorting his stuff in his inventory, as Dream continued to be horny. When Dream stopped getting that affection, he had snaked down, specifically towards Techno's crotch area, rubbing up against it. Techno gasped at the sudden feeling, not expecting to feel that suddenly. 

"Dream~?" Techno put his inventory away, his cheeks a soft hue, looking down at the other. "Someone needy again~?" He smirked, moving his hand down, suddenly putting a finger inside of the blob. A soft lewd blob sound escaped Dream, still pressing up against Techno, two fingers suddenly entered him. 

The pleasure felt so good, he wanted more, he wanted the others cock and cum.. Techno only grinned as the blob shook in his hold, fingering Dream, making the blob feel good. Techno knew he wouldn't just be fucking the Dream blob these days, seeing how horny Dream gets, he would be fucking Dream's human version too.

As the blob continued to get more needy and wanting for his cock, he removed his fingers, sitting up more, grabbing the lube he left on the side of his bed, hidden. He slipped his boxers right off the bed, letting his now hard cock come free, putting lube on his cock. 

He soon had Dream hovering over his cock, Dream's blob body shaking slightly, wanting it already. Slowly though, Techno entered inside of Dream, a lewd blob noise escaping Dream. "Such a good boy~ you wrap around me so good~" Techno praised the small blob, the blob squirming on the length, wanting to get fucked already, and loving the praise. 

Techno started to thrust Dream up and down on his cock, noises escaping both of them. Techno had to be more quiet than yesterday, but still was fucking the blob the same, making both of them feel good. "Ah.. fuck..~" He cursed at the pleasure, the walls of the blob wrapping around his length more, him not slowing down, pushing deep into Dream. 

Techno was keeping his noise level down well, thrusting Dream faster, his climax building up as his pace continued, both of them reaching their limit. The two of them were lewd, lewd noises escaping them, and pure bliss was going through their bodies. It was like the blob was magical or something, it just felt amazing. 

After some more time Techno lost his sense of reality, so did Dream, Technoblade continuing to fuck the hell out of the dream blob. Both of them were feeling good, Techno's breath getting hitched, more blob noises escaping. Then after a few more thrusts, he held his loud moan in, thrusting up into the blob, cumming deep into Dream, slowly thrusting his load into it.

He moaned into his hand muffled, soon pulling his hand down, panting as he finished his orgasm. Dream was shaking in his the others hand. The blob was pulled off his cock, Techno leaning back, placing Dream on his chest, not caring if any cum got onto his shirt. His hand rested on the others back, which really wasn't a back- but whatever.

The two of them stood there for a few moments, Dream turning back to normal, panting, resting on the others chest. The feeling has transferred over to him, plus he realized his ass would be more sore, but it was worth it. Techno tilted his chin up for Dream to look at him, leaning down, kissing the other deeply and lovingly. Dream giggled a bit, stuffing his face down into Techno's chest, relaxing when Techno leaned down, kissing his head one last time..

"My little blob."

-The End-


End file.
